


Lion Heart

by keyouix



Series: Recall [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyouix/pseuds/keyouix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt returns to Overwatch with a young squire in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Heart

When Reinhardt answers the recall and returns to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, the makeshift headquarters for the shaky beginnings of the reformed Overwatch, Winston is surprised to see a young women arrive with him. While Winston did not know Reinhardt as well as the other members of the original strike team, as far as he knew Reinhardt did not have any children, so to appear with a women young enough to be his granddaughter was a strange occurrence.

Even over the deafening noise of the transport that they arrived in taking off again, Reinhardt’s loud boisterous voice could be heard.

“Brigitte, I know you shall love it at Gibraltar! I remember being posted here. My tan was amazing!”

Winston only faintly heard Brigitte’s quieter response, “I am just glad that we will have the supplies to fix up the Crusader Armor. It would not hold up in another battle like the one in Greenland without major repairs.”

“Well, that is why we are here, my young squire! There is no one better suited to help you with the repairs of my armor than the man who kept me in fighting shape the entirety of the Omnic Crisis, my small Swedish friend, Torbjörn Lindholm.”

Reinhardt had finally noticed the new unofficial head of Overwatch standing at the entrance to the main building. “Winston, my friend!” Winston looked up from his data pad at his name being yelled just in time to be engulfed by a hug from the beast of a man that was Reinhardt Wilhelm.

Once Winston was released from the hug, he straightened his glasses and responded, “It is good to see you again, Reinhardt. I had missed your… energy around base.”

Brigitte laughed at his choice of words and said, “Yes energy is one way of putting it.”

Reinhardt let out a loud laugh and slapped his hand goodnaturedly on Brigitte’s shoulder. Winston was surprised she did not buckle as he had seen many others do when faced with the giant man's strength. “Winston, this is Brigitte, she has been instrumental in me continuing to fight the good fight since I came out of retirement.” Brigitte sat down the duffel bag she was carrying and reached her hand out to shake Winston’s. He was impressed and appreciated that she seemed to have no reaction to the fact that there was a large talking gorilla in a space suit standing in front of her.

“I was wondering if Torbjörn had arrived, I would love to introduce him to her. She has made quite a few improvements to the Crusader Armor that I am sure he would love to get a look at.” Reinhardt sat down his own bag and glanced towards the door, as if expecting someone to come rushing out.

“Sadly it is only me, Lena, Angela, and Ana’s daughter Fareeha Amari, though she mainly goes by Pharah now... Jesse and Torbjörn are due to arrive sometime next week if all things stay the same.” Reinhardt had immediately sobered up at the mention of one of his deceased co-founders.

“Things rarely stay the same these days, my friend.” It was the quietest he had been since arriving and Winston recognized the crack in the boisterous facade that Reinhardt put on.

Winston sighed, “This new Overwatch will be a different one than the one before it, we will learn from the mistakes of the past.”

“Or we will be doomed to repeat them.” A new voice spoke from the doorway. All present turned at the sound to see Angela Ziegler standing there in a white lab coat looking as young as the day Overwatch fell six years beforehand.

Reinhardt perked up to his normal excited nature almost instantly and loudly exclaimed, “Angela! Meine gute Freundin! How I have missed you!” He practically ran over to her and picked her up in a massive embrace.

“Yes, well, I have missed you as well Reinhardt. Though if you could so kindly stop spinning me around and put me back on the ground please, I would like to be properly introduced to your young friend here.” As Angela was speaking Reinhardt stopped spinning and with a sheepish grin sat her back down on her feet.

“Brigitte, this is Angela Ziegler, otherwise known as Mercy. She was the head of the medical department of the previous incarnation of Overwatch.” Brigitte reached out to shake the doctor’s hand, Angela noticed her calloused fingers and firm handshake.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor Ziegler.”

“The pleasure is all mine, it is lovely to meet someone who is able to keep Reinhardt the Lion even partly inline.”

Brigitte laughed, “He is more like a Schäferhund puppy than a lion, very excitable, but doesn’t know his own strength!”

The previous somber mood was quickly lightened with laughter as Reinhardt blushed and awkwardly laughed at the comparison that no one else would make.

“Brigitte would you like a tour of the base? I can show you where you can drop your stuff and where you can set up shop to work.” Winston asked as Brigitte picked up her duffel bag.

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

“Come then, the barracks are this way, I can show you the mess hall after and you can meet Lena and Pharah if you’d like.” Winston spoke as he opened and held the door for Brigitte as she walked through. The sound of their conversation faded as they walked farther away from the entrance.

Angela laughed lightly and said, “I can see why you keep her around Reinhardt, she is a clever girl.”

“Yes, besides the fact that she has saved my life more times than I can count with her engineering, she reminds me of why I continue to fight.” Reinhardt turned towards the setting sun and picked up his bag. When he turned back he gazed seriously with his one eye at Angela.

“She is the future, Angela, and I will fight to my last breath to protect it so that her generation and future generations will not know the same pain that we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this as a series where I write down stories from my headcanons of what happens after Recall. Also I haven't written anything that is not an essay since middle school so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
